My new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling which first flowered in Boring, Oreg. in 1988. The breeding efforts had as their objective the production of truly short Asiatic lilies with large, attractively double flowers in shades of pink and peach, suited to forcing into flower out of season for pot plants, heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art.
I achieved the desired objective by pollinating Lilium `China` (U.S. Plant No. 7,161) with pollen from an unnamed genetically short seedling with peach-salmon flowers which often produced semi-double flowers. The pollen parent was unique to my own breeding lines and was never released.
The flowers of my new lily are characterized by an upfacing orientation, large size, pink color, and a consistently double form frequently accentuated by "notched" tepals, which creates a more ruffled effect. The buds are unusually broad, and the stems are exceptionally short. In addition, the clone possesses to a high degree desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor. The clone is a good grower and propagator, as observed at Boring, Oreg.
My new variety of lily plant has been asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Boring, Oreg. Successive generations produced by natural propagation from bulblets, bulb scale propagation, and by tissue culturing from bulb scale explants have demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of my new variety are fixed and hold true under asexual propagation from generation to generation.